


Don't Let Them In!

by GhostChatters



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angelou Schuyler, Big Gay World, Black Eyed Children, Elijah Schuyler, Fluff and Smut, Georges is Mulligans and Lafs baby, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Peter Schuyler, Philip is Elijah and Alex's son, The Schuyler Sisters have twin Brothers, non binary laf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostChatters/pseuds/GhostChatters
Summary: New house.New Family.New life.What more could they want?Not what is going to happen soon.What is the house hiding?Why the warnings?Whatever you do.Don't let them in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter fic. Full of Mpreg and ABO stuff. Its my big gay world. Since I'm a Ghost enthusiasts and have an online who....I just wanted to make a spooky story for Jamilton and though this would fit this. Anyway please enjoy and I am doing fanart of this.

It has been two months  
since the birth of the twins; two healthy and happy  
babies in which Alexander clutched warmly as he  
stood gawking at the new  
house they were in  
the process of moving into. Their names are James and  
john Hamilton Jefferson. Thomas was being  
assisted by his Omega, Hercules  
Mulligan,  
Lafayette explored the house with their and Mulligans  
son,  
Georges.

 

“Very  
rustic, No?” Laf said as he smiled at Hamilton who stepped  
up next to  
them.

 

“I like  
it” Alex smiled brightly at his friend, “the former  
owner said it  
was in mint condition but he  
did make a comment about the people who lived  
here for a while and then suddenly left. “  
Alex proclaimed as he sat the  
babies on top  
of a blanket draped over the couch. Both Omegas jumped  
when  
they heard Mulligan curse after a loud  
crash. “Mon amour?” Laf replied as  
they  
and Alex bolted into the foyer, Lafayette’s twins and baby  
Georges  
looking startled at their parent’s  
reactions.

 

Some broken dishes scattered  
around the floor but Thomas lifted his hand  
and gave an easy wave, “that can be  
replaced.” he smugly grinned and Alex  
sighed with relief and a hint of annoyance  
towards his Alpha’s cockiness,  
“quit  
being a butt,” those words made little Georges gasp and  
tug at his  
Mothers shorts. “Mama! They  
said butt!!!”

 

The fluffy haired omega  
giggled and leaned over nuzzling their young, and  
the little one did the same and trotted off to  
his father who was examining  
the dishes he  
dropped, “papa are you okay? The little one asked  
rubbing  
Mulligans arm. Hercules lifted his  
hand and rubbed his sons chubby cheek  
and  
nodded lovingly before he stood facing to Thomas, “Again  
sorry for the  
dishes man.” Mulligan rubbed  
his neck. “Thought I saw…uhm…”

 

“Mon  
amour?” Lafayette asked, lovingly touching his Alpha’s  
chin with  
concern.

 

“You  
know…them…” Herc gave his Omega a sad glance and Laf  
felt his heart  
drop.

 

“What?”  
Jefferson asked bluntly tossing the dish pieces into a  
nearby trash  
bin.

 

“You see  
Hercules has been having these life like nightmares of  
these…” He  
waved his hands over his  
eyes, trying to give a better description, “Black  
Eyed Children.”

Thomas pulled his mate and babies as close as  
he could to his body, his  
Alphas instinct  
starting to kick in. “Which is why Georges no longer  
sleeps  
alone.” The Omega ran their soft  
fingers through their little ones short  
hair.

 

The little one of Laf and Herc  
made a grumpy face. “But Mama,” the boy said  
in a whiny tone, “I want my own room  
back…” Lafayette chuckled and began to  
scatter hundreds of kisses over his sons’  
nose in return gaining an “ew  
Mom” from  
the tiny boy.

 

The morning had passed and  
most things had been arranged, as they should  
have been. They of course still needed to get  
the rest of the goods from  
their own home  
but that could wait. In exchange the two couples and  
their  
small ones ordered food since the move  
tired James, John, Hamilton and  
Jefferson;  
doing the men out for the day.

 

At the table  
Thomas kept making silly faces at his twins, making them  
giggle loudly and the group followed soon  
after. “Welp,” Thomas beamed at  
his  
little family and raised a glass, “to new  
beginnings!”

 

They joined in the toast  
eating happily, the friends talked till dark until  
Laf noticed little Georges yawn and lean in to  
his Mother. Herc picked the  
little one up in  
his strong arms and the boy snuggled into his Papa.

 

“Thank you again for the help with the stuff  
guys. “Alex hugged the couple  
and rubbed  
Geroges head, the Mulligan family returning the gesture.  
They  
said their goodbyes and The Jefferson  
watched their friends drive away and  
then  
slowly closing the front door behind them.

 

Alexander jolted when he saw Thomas arm push  
next to his head placing his  
hand firmly on  
the door.

 

“ Well, well…alone at  
last” Thomas hissed into Alex’s ear as the Omega’s  
cheeks turned pink. “The babies, Silly”  
Alex smiled nervously as he nuzzled  
his  
Alpha, sliding out from under his arm with a giggle as  
Thomas watched  
him walk away. “So?”  
Thomas followed.

 

“Mm…hm?” Alex hummed as  
he took the twins into his arms.

 

“Herc’s  
nightmares, its not an omen is it?” The Alpha puffed out  
his chest  
making himself look brave for his  
mate.

 

“What?” Alex asked, laying the joyously  
mewling babies into the crib that  
was  
pressed against the wall and their parent’s bed; a  
protective trap so  
to speak.

 

Alex’s omega instinct taking place, “is Mr.  
Jefferson scared of an urban  
legend?”

 

Alexander snickered in response, changing into  
his Alphas huge T shirt.  
Pulling it over  
himself and covering his soft comfortable black set of  
panties. “Not scared.”

 

Thomas tossed  
his clothes aside leaving himself in tight short boxers.  
He  
loved to flaunt his little Omega. “Just  
curious.” Shutting off the lights  
and  
closed the bedroom door slowly sliding next to Alex. Quickly  
shooting a  
glance at their newborns the way  
a great Alpha father would. He then leaned  
back into the pillow staring at the ceiling;  
fan humming as rivers of  
lights danced  
across the room from the fish tank that illuminated the  
love  
nest. Thomas felt a tugged and Alex was  
pulling him closer, Hamiltons’ back  
pressed to the crib. (once again being an  
Omegas job to protect their  
young). Hamilton  
reached up to touch Jefferson’s face and leaned  
foreword,  
pressing a deep kiss to his  
eternal mate,

 

“You were acting so brave  
earlier…I loooved it.” Alex snuggled against him.

 

“Reward?”

 

“Go to  
sleep, Husband, maybe later.”

 

Thomas  
chuckled throwing an arm over Alexander and partially  
touching the  
crib as if to watch over the  
babies. This here…was bliss.


	2. Things done in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alex test out the new bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chap is just smut....and some creeps.

The sun peeked from under the curtains, slightly lighting up the floor but still leaving the entire room dark, as Jefferson always preferred. The Alpha stirred and snuggled into his Omega, taking in his amazing scent. Alex purred into the touch and turned slightly to face his Mate.  
"Hey Beautiful." Jefferson gave a lazy yet loving grin and Alex softly chuckled, his big ember eyes staring up at Thomas' dark ones and pecked his lips.< "Hey Handsome." The Omegas eyes shining as usual. Lashes batting trying to impress his mate, but he knew entirely Alexander always impressed him. Thomas dipped his head and took The Omegas soft lips onto his own receiving a sensual moan from Alex. "Thomas? The Twins?" Alexander blushed deeper when he felt Thomas beard tickle his neck.  
"Let's keep it hush-hush." Jefferson whispered into his smaller mates ear causing him to tremble under him.  
Thomas pulled the Omega as close as he could and gently laid him on his back Alexander's jet black hair fanning out onto the pillow. Jefferson's nips and kisses begin at The Omegas' chin and he slides down to his collar bone sucking gently hoping to leave a mark. Thomas' large hands slid down Alex's sides until he reaches the hem of "his" shirt his Omega is wearing, which is rather big on Alex and Thomas just loves how he looks in it. He begins to slide the fabric up while rubbing his Omegas tummy and stopping to kneed at his swollen chest from the kittens feeding and Alex arches into the touch, mewling for his mate. Thomas then started to run his talented lips and tongue back down his body, stopping to lap at his chest and biting some skin just below his naval before pausing at the waistband of Hamilton's black laced panties and grabbed at it with his fanged teeth and ripped them down the Omegas shaking legs, ripping the panties from his lips and tossing them to God knows where....didn't matter....only Alex did.  
Thomas growled proudly when he saw that Alex was already heavily dripping pre-cum and slick. The Alpha's mouth watered at the sight and scent, loving how his little Omega was wet and wrecked beneath him in a whimpering mess. Jefferson's thick cock twitch when Alex spread his knees and engulfing the smell of slick invading his nose. Thomas had to have a taste and dived for Alex's swollen dick as it lay against his belly smearing cum as it swayed, taunting his Alpha to chase. With a swift movement he took Hamilton into his mouth and down his throat starting a fast bob making Alexander bite his fingers to not let a wail escape and risk waking the kittens. He knew Thomas was being a tease and God did he love it. Thomas' talented tongue flicked at his wet slit making the Omega arch and keening into his hands. The Alpha pulled away with a wet and loud pop and gave his husband a devilish grin.  
"Spread your knees wider, Baby Girl." Alex obliged and nodding, small hands still over his kiss swollen lips and big innocent eyes shining with tears. Thomas slid up the shivering Omegas body and began kissing Alex with affection as he let his little mate wrap his shaking arms around his broad shoulders.  
"Alexander.....My Alexander, the day I laid eyes on you and hear you speak....I knew I had to make you mine." The Omegas eyes widened with tears stinging at his corners. Alexander never knew he would be loved like this, he never knew anyone could. Since his Mother's death Alexander was unwanted by many. His Brother sold him to different men and their cousin ended his life as soon as they came into the picture. After leaving that life he met many people whom he assumed loved him but then later they grew annoyed with him. But Thomas.......Thomas, he was different, he matched him in every way. Since meeting they needed eachother. Alex, knew now....that his life......"THIS LIFE"......with his children and his Husband, was his forever and no one from his past was going to get in the way. Hamilton was snapped back into reality when he felt his Husband pressing to his soaked and quivering entrance, Alexander's leg spreading wider burying his nose into his Alpha's neck and taking in the strong scent. Thomas slid in easily, a wet sound ringing throughout the room with Alex whining.  
The Alpha lifted his Omega's hips over his powerful thighs and began thrusting in ever so sweetly, ripping cute noises for Alexander's throat. He leaned down biting down on the love mark he had given Alex years prior. Promises of love and life for the couple and their kittens.  
"Thomas....ah....faster...please..." Alex whimpered into the back of his hand tugging at Thomas' powerful arms. The Alpha pulled the small Omega ever closer, his mouth still sucking at the love bite and making Alexander keen and mewl at his Husbands delicious actions. His thrust became faster and harder, wet and filthy sounds emitting from Alexander's tight ass. Clenching ever so often around the huge and wet Alpha's thickness. "Tommy....I.....I'm so close, Daddy..." He huffed into Thomas' curls and yelped when he felt his Husband reach his prostate, ramming it till Alexander's eyes were half lidded and his jaw slack and with saliva dribbling down either side. Alexander mewed as he couldn't hold back a cum and slick splattered over both their bodies. That's when the Alpha arched into The tiny shivering Omega as he sobbed. Alex's insides squeezed his Lover and felt the rush of Thomas' seed filling him up and letting some slide out deliciously.  
"Fuck...Baby Girl.....Th...that was amazing.....you're amazing." Alex drank up all the praises as he chirped against his Husband. Thomas lovingly nuzzling Alexander's wet chin. He knew he had to wait to get unstuck from his little Kitten and just cuddled him with so much love that it made Alex's heart ache. Swollen with love. After thirty minutes or so Thomas pulled out of his Omega softly, Alex arching as he did so. Thomas once again leaned over kissing along his Husband's hairline and he purred. Suddenly little mews were heard from the tiny crib. The Alpha leaning over to see his two Kittens wide awake and gurgling up at him and the Alpha purred with pride as he thumbed both their chunky cheeks. The Omega jolted up, not concerned with the wetness still between his pale thighs and loomed over. He reached for the little set and held the wide awake twin, John, close to his swollen chest. Allowing the little Kitten to reach and drink happily.  
Thomas took the other twin in arms and nuzzled his nose against the giggling Kitten, as he reached for his Father's full lips. This moment. The now. Thomas would give the world to stay here. Like this. Forever.  
"Baby Girl, Imma go get ya a warm towel to clean up. Yeah?" Alex nodded at him as he cooed over the drinking Kitten and ran his fingers through the others hair. The baby laying in bed next to his Mother, fumbling with his toes. Thomas made his way to the large bathroom, reaching for the clean linen and slightly damping it. He suddenly felt the urge to turn. He did so, slowly. There he saw...at the window. Peeking in. Was a....child? Not a typical child. Pale skin....and....black...black eyes. Its eyes plastered to his kin as they sit in bed.  
"The Hell!!???!" Thomas growled as he rushed over and roared at the window, the figure vanishing. Alex watched him with concerned eyes and pulled his young close.  
"What?....Baby?" Thomas glanced at Alex and bit his lip, not wanting to alarm the feeding Mother.  
"Nothin'.....just a car I thought I saw driving up." He rubbed his neck and walked over to his Lover, helping him slightly clean up. He got up grabbing a clean set if underwear for both he and Alexander. After feeding the babies, Alex pulled on the same shirt from the night before and leaned over his shirtless Alpha, whom was cautiosly watching his now sleeping young.  
"You okay?" Alex brushed some curls from Thomas' head and the Alpha purred at the touch.  
"M'fine.....just.....y'all should head to Laf's today?" He looked up at his beloved. "Well, when Herc and I leave for work. Who knows what that car was?" He swallowed and stretched. Acting casual.  
"Wasn't that the plan?" Alex giggled and kissed his Husband's head and lifted himself off the bed. "Relax, Darling. It will be okay....." Alex turned to him. "Its a new house. We'll get used to it." Thomas nodded. But. That thing. What was it? Who was it? He would get to the bottom of the this. His family was his priority. They needed to be protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so lazy. I haven't posted anything. But this fic will get done. Plus I'm always stuck up on drawing.  
> yo, follow me on tumblr  
> OpenMynded  
> for art.  
> Sorry. I suck at grammer

**Author's Note:**

> Too cute. I just wanna thank my amazing Friend and Beta reader and Editor, Zeb31, on Tumblr for the big help. Love you!!! Like I said I'm making fanart at Openmynded on Tumblr. Thanks y'all hope you enjoy.


End file.
